As the increasing number of users in the residence community and increasing amount of communication services performed by users, the conventional 2D antenna configuration cannot meet the demands of users any more. Qualcomm, Alcatel-Lucent, DOCOMO, Nokia Siemens Networks and Vodafone and so on have founded a working team for Advanced Radio Interface Technologies for 4G Systems (ARTIST4G). Herein the key technologies such as 3D multi-antenna technologies including cell splitting, dynamic 3D pre-coding technology and dynamic downward inclination angle adjustment, have attracted a great amount of industrial attention in the aspects of improving the total throughout and the average throughout of the users in a residence community.
3D Beam forming technology based on adaptive antenna system (AAS) can adjust the radiation angle of the vertical dimension of beams based on the position of a user, and lays a necessary theoretical foundation for the realization of a 3D dual-beam scenario.
In a 3D dual-beam scenario, a base station generates, by using a 3D beam forming technology, two beams synchronously which share the same time-frequency resource and whose vertical dimensions have different radiation angles. Herein the beam whose radiation angle is towards the center of a residence community is called an inner beam while the beam whose radiation angle is towards the edge of the residence community is called an outer beam. The two beams may provide services synchronously for different users to increase the number of the users served in the residence community. Also, the two beams may serve the same user at the same time to improve communication performance for the user. Thus, how to particularly use such two beans, an inner beam and an outer beam, to provide users with services meeting a communication quality standard while increasing the capacity of a communication system as much as possible has became an important problem that needs to be solved in the existing art.